


Words

by LittleMissGG



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissGG/pseuds/LittleMissGG
Summary: Mal thinks too much





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** First foray into FF slash, they are so much fun to play with.

  
Author's notes: First foray into FF slash, they are so much fun to play with.  


* * *

Words

## Words

Mal lays staring at the inside of his eyelids, desperately trying to convince himself this is not complicated. His hands are twisted into desperate fists in the sheets by his sides. His is aware that his lips are moving, there are words, but he refuses to believe he has any control over what those words are. 

Jayne does something inexplicable with his tongue and Mals jerked back to reality with a gasp. He twists his fingers into Jaynes hair and fights the overwhelming urge to scream like a little girl. Jayne grins, as far as that is possible given his current situation, and does the indescribable tongue thing again. Mal gasps his name and arches up from the bed, hips thrusting his cock half way down Jaynes open and willing throat. 

Mals mind goes white and fills with shiny little stars which leaves him limp and grinning like hes just been doped. Jayne licks a path up Mals body, paying particular attention to an inch of skin just below Mals navel which makes Mal wiggle under him. When he finally makes it back up to eye level Mals smile is so smug its almost obscene. Jayne gives an evil chuckle and traces Mals lips with the tip of his tongue. 

What? Mal cracks one eye open and trails his fingers tips up Jaynes arm and over his shoulder. 

Just thinkin bout those pretty lips of yours. Jayne dips his head and kisses Mal, all slow and steady like they got all the time in the verse. Its one of those things that makes Mal nervous. When they finally part Mals got both arms round Jaynes neck and is slightly horrified by how girlie it looks. 

What bout these lips? Mal cant help grinning as he looks at Jayne, his lips red and swollen from there recent activities. Jayne cant drag his eyes from Mals lips and he gets this hungry, lust filled look about him just before he runs his tongue across them. 

Thinkin bout... the grin returns as his fingers brushes against Mals lower lip, bout all the pretty words they say. He gives a low chuckle and lowers his mouth to Mals throat, sucks on his pulse a little until he feels it racing, then kisses a line up to those lips again. Mals brain is working again. 

What do they say? His pulse is racing, sos his mind; what did he say? Oh, for fuck sake, must stay focussed next time hes getting blown. Better yet just dont do this again. Too complicated. Jayne is kissing him again before Mal can speak. 

Jayne rolls and lays on his side, propped up on one elbow looking down at Mal and tracing lines over Mals chest with just his finger tips. 

Oh, they say lots of things. He leans in and begins to whisper in Mals ear, a long trail of filthy things that make Mal ache to be hard again. 

_Fuck me. Lao-tyen boo, please. Please. Fuck me. Shr ah harder. Faster. Deeper._

Mal blushes and knows its ridiculous, knows those words came from his mouth. Remembers most of them, or if not the words then the feelings, remembers thinking them at least. He gives Jayne a strange look, wondering if maybe theres two readers on this boat. Jaynes got this horny grin and his hands have ventured lower, Mal realises, stroking down the inside of Mals thigh, while his cock rests heavy on Mals hip. 

It takes about five minutes and Jayne has got Mal saying all those things again and Mal can hear the voice in the back of his head screaming between each thrust of Jaynes hips: Complications. So - fucking - many...

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Words**   
Author:   **LittleMissGG**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **3k**  |  **03/04/07**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Jayne   
Pairings:  Jayne/Mal   
Summary:  Mal thinks too much   
Notes:  First foray into FF slash, they are so much fun to play with.   
  



End file.
